Be Patient
by LingLing20009
Summary: Cho has a secret... a big one. She finds herself captivated, and she needs to releve some tension! If I get enough reviews, I'll delevop the plot more. Femslash, don't like, don't read. Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of these characters. : ( But, I am free to play with them at my will. mischievous grin_

_This is rated M for a reason. __Femslash__, don't like, __don't__ read. Enjoy!_

Be Patient

Chapter 1

She watched with wide eyes as the pale blonde moved closer, and slowly brushed her lips on her own. She shivered with the pure sensuality of the motion, not believing that this was really happening. The other girl pulled back and smiled like she had a secret she wasn't going to give up easily. The girl trembled again and reached out to pull the other girl closer—she couldn't stand the space between them; while it was only a few inches, it seemed like miles. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, and the dark-haired girl held her breath in anticipation of the girl's words.

"Miss Chang! Are you with us?"

Cho's mind instantly whipped her out of her fantasy and back into her afternoon transfigurations class. She looked up to find Professor McGonagall staring angrily at her from behind her cat-eye spectacles.

"Perhaps you would like me to transfigure you a pillow? A blanket? A warm cup of tea?

Giggles resounded throughout the high-ceilinged room, deafening.

"No, Professor, I'm so sorry. I was up late last night studying. It won't happen again", Cho lied easily, having covered for her frequent day-dreams before. She _had _been up late last night, though she had been thinking about Luna, not her homework. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get that girl out of her head!

"Well, okay then. See to it that it doesn't. Class dismissed"

People began shuffling papers and gathering up quills and parchment, discussing things like what sort of pudding they'd fancy for dinner, and Cho avoided them all. She picked up her bag, which she hadn't even opened, and practically ran out of the room. She would deal with Marietta and her probing, questioning eyes later. She had only one thing on her mind now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Cho made her way towards the 7th floor corridor, pointedly keeping her head down and not talking to anyone—if she looked up or said a word, she was sure she would give away her secret. If anyone found out that she liked girls, let alone Luna Lovegood, her life would be over. She could never let her biggest secret slip.

She had almost made it to her destination when she heard Luna calling her name. _Oh, shit,_ she thought.

"Cho! Hey, wait up."

Cho stopped, not sure whether she should slow down for speed up. The former thought won, and she looked straight into the piercing gray-blue eyes of the girl she longed for more than anything. It took all of her will power and self control to keep her hands to herself, and after mentally pulling herself together, she made herself speak.

"Hey, Luna. What's up?" She said casually, while inside, she was clenched so tight—everywhere—she just wanted to get to the room to let it out.

"Nothing really, I was just….."

At this point, Cho felt it was safe to let her mind wander. She really did love listening to Luna talk, but she was too far gone to pay close attention. She was way more interested in the physical right now.

She began to subtly study every part of the younger slimmer girl's perfect figure—her incredibly fit legs showing from underneath her very short skirt, her tiny, perfect waist, her flat sculpted stomach just barely visible beneath her thin cotton shirt. Her eyes paused here for a moment, imaging what it would be like to kiss that flat expanse of perfect skin, making her way down, farther and farther until…. She stopped herself. She moved on to ogle Luna's perfectly perky B-cup breasts. She moved her glance away quickly, because she knew if she continued to look, she would lose all control. She progressed her way to the girl's face, and just in time, it seemed, as Luna was staring at her, as if waiting for a response.

"Oh, yeah. Totally", Cho said after a moment's thought.

"Really? You'd do that, for me?" Luna was smiling so big at her, she was really curious as to what she'd just agreed to.

"I'll talk to you later, then, to work out the details. Bye!" Luna said with a wave and bounced off down the corridor.

Cho was frozen in place for a moment, watching her walk away. Everything about that walk, the sway of Luna's hips, her tight ass, the barely-there skirt, got her going…. Now she really needed the room of requirement, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cho jogged the short distance to the stretch of hallway outside the invisible room, and because her need was so great (yeah, it was) the door appeared almost as soon as she walked by. After looking around to make sure no one saw, she opened the door a crack, and slipped inside.

The room was just how she liked it for this sort of thing (which was becoming more and more frequent). It was dark, except for a few vanilla and black cherry scented candles in sconces and on tables. There was a large canopy bed taking up most of the room, clothed in dark purple and gold curtains and the softest silken sheets.

Cho dropped her bag and cloak on one of the many dark end tables and let out a sigh of relief. _Finally,_ She though.

She waved her wand, and soft, soothing music seemed to float out of nowhere, instantly calming her.

Closing her eyes, she found the bed by feel and slid onto it, focusing all her thoughts of the beautiful blonde girl who obscured her mind with desires.

She lay down on the silken coverlet, sliding her hand inside her shirt. She imagined that her hand was not her own, that it was Luna's, and she was here in bed with her, and that it was her soft fingertips crawling their way towards Cho's ample chest. Every slight movement made Cho tingle, aching for more.

Her hand reached the clasp on the front of her lacy red bra, and unhooked it, releasing her large breasts, nipples hard, from their confinement. She pictured Luna in her mind, leaning over her—her imagination was so vivid and she had pictured this same thing so many times in the past, she could almost feel the pressure of another human on top of her. Cho's hand seemed to act of its own accord as it traced lazy circles and swirls all over her breasts, encircling the nipples, making them harder and her pussy wetter.

Trying so hard to take her time, but wanting just to make herself come so bad, she slowly slid her hand into the waistband of her skirt, and keeping her hand on top of her silk underwear, began to rub her clit. She closed her eyes, imagining that the finger wasn't hers, it was Luna's, and she let out a whimper. It really felt like Luna was there with her. Through the velvety fabric, she could feel her wetness, and she couldn't take it any more-she slipped her skirt and panties off in one motion, and inserted a finger into her opening. She gasped at the sheer sensuality. She hadn't done this since before breakfast, and that was probably the longest she had ever gone in weeks.

She pictured Luna above her, imagined her perfect breasts hanging down into her mouth. She moved her finger deeper inside her, and let out another gasp as it found her g-spot. She was breathing faster, deeper, sharper. Quickly, she inserted another finger, and then a third, and began to pump in and out of herself. It felt so good, she couldn't believe she had waited this long to take a break. Thoughts of Luna swarmed through her head as she came, gasping, screaming, biting her lip. Her body racked with pleasure and shaking with orgasm, she rode it out until she was quivering and her body was begging her to let it have a break.

She felt satisfied. She lay there for a moment, giving herself time to recover. After she felt she had regained her composure, she cleaned herself with a quick spell, and left the room.

Outside, she discovered she had been gone longer than she thought, way longer. She found people wandering the halls, on their way to dinner. She was starved, but way more interested in finding Luna and learning what favor she had agreed to.

She took her things to her prefect's dorm room, and set off in the way of the common room. She found Luna curled in a dark blue lounge chair by the fire, reading a copy of her father's magazine, _the Quibbler._ The beautiful girl hadn't noticed her come in, and she took advantage of that to take some time to observe her. Luna's brow was furrowed in concentration, creating the cutest wrinkles on her forehead, Cho thought. The flickering light of the fire was reflected in her blonde hair, and Cho was entranced.

Luna looked up and saw Cho staring. She looked at her friend closely, and then waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey, Cho! What are you staring at?" Luna asked, seemingly oblivious to Cho's inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh, hey Luna", Cho replied, shaken out of her trance. "I was just looking for you to, uhm, see about that favor I promised you?" Cho stared, waiting for the other girl's reaction.

"OH! Yes, I had totally forgotten. Gosh, this is such a big help. I would never be able to pass this charms exam without some help. Thanks again for saying you'd help me study." Luna smiled at her. Did Cho imagine that not-so-innocent twinkle behind those blue-green eyes?

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Cho said "Oh yeah, sure. I'm glad I can help. Now a good time? We have a little bit before dinner."

Luna nodded, scooted over in the oversized arm chair, and motioned for Cho to sit with her. Cho did so, maybe a little too fast, but she didn't care. This was closer than she had ever been to Luna. Their legs were pressed up against each other from hip to knee, and in order to sit comfortably, she had to drape her arm over the back of the chair and turn in slightly, making her legs end up entangled in Luna's, over and under the other girl's. She blushed, and Luna smiled. Cho was starting to get that fluttery feeling she got when she was close to Luna, and she wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

Luna set the book on top of their tangled legs, and began to point to the parts that she didn't understand. Cho nodded, not really listening. She was focusing on her legs. Should she move them? Should she twitch her toes, which were currently under that perfect ass she admired on a daily basis? Her legs were starting to go numb, should she say something?

"Cho? Are you listening? You look kinda spacey," Luna observed. Cho shook her head, blushing again. Damn her high cheek pigments. Luna again smiled at the other girl's obvious embarrassment, and OHMYGOD, much to Cho's surprise, leaned over and pressed her lips to Cho's.


	4. Chapter 4

So, thanks so much to my reviewers… if it wasn't for you, this chapter probably wouldn't have gotten written… so much going on with Christmas and such, and plus I'm leaving for Arizona on Friday, so I definitely won't be updating for a while after this… so enjoy!

Chapter 4

_Luna again smiled at the other girl's obvious embarrassment, and OHMYGOD, much to Cho's surprise, leaned over and pressed her lips to Cho's. _

The kiss slowly deepened, Luna's tongue sliding over Cho's lower lip, begging to be let in. The older girl quickly complied, dying to feel Luna's tongue on hers. Feeling Cho's lips open slightly, Luna took full advantage, and deepened the kiss. A groan escaped the blonde's mouth, eliciting one from Cho as well.

As the kiss got more intense, hands started wandering. Cho felt Luna's hand on her lower back, wandering and feeling, until it found the bottom hem of Cho's shirt, and started to pull it up. Cho was almost completely shirtless when it dawned on her where they were. In the common room, totally exposed. She put a hand on her silver-eyed cohort's chest, and Luna looked at her, slightly hurt, mostly confused. Cho, without saying a word, gestured to the obviousness of where they were, and grabbing the front of Luna's robes, led her to her prefect's dorm.

Slamming the door behind her, Cho grabbed Luna by the back of the neck, and pushed her up against the door. She gently, yet with the ferocity of someone who knows what she wants, kissed the tiny blonde, not wanting a slow, agonizingly delicious kiss this time. She felt Luna's mouth open and her tongue slide out. Cho moaned, she had waited so long for this. Luna felt her knee's go weak, and whispered "I don't know how much longer I can stand up". Not wanting to abandon the position of their bodies pressed oh so close together, Cho pulled Luna's legs around her waist and carried her to the bed.

Cho threw her down, in a pure show of dominance. She wanted the upper hand, to control what happened… at least for a while.

She straddled Luna, who was giggling uncontrollably due to Cho's display. Thoroughly enjoying herself, Cho took her good old time, caressing Luna's face, and leaning over to steal another long, tender kiss. She began to unbutton Luna's shirt, agonizingly slow. By this time, the usually patient and passive Luna was arching her back and urging Cho on, in an attempt to speed her up. She wanted to feel the dark-haired beauty in her so badly, and she couldn't wait much longer.

Cho held up one finger, indicating that Luna should wait. She continued to take off Luna's clothes, enjoying every minute of it. By the time Cho had removed everything but Luna's panties, there was an obvious wet spot on them, and after giving each of Luna's breasts the attention they deserved. It was this spot that Cho focused on. She rubbed her finger in a circle over the wet spot, feeling her finger getting sticky with every swirl. She teased that nub of pleasure through the thin cotton, driving Luna to arch her back, bucking to Cho's hand.

"Cho, come on! Just fuck me already!" Luna yelled (thank god Cho had placed a silencing charm on her room, that girl had a hell of a set of lungs).

"Well, if you insist". Cho smiled, and pulled off Luna's panties. She took in her dripping pussy for a moment, before lowering her head to do what she had dreamed of for months.

She took her clit into her mouth, and sucked and pulled until she felt Luna squirm with pleasure. Luna tried to sit up, to watch, but Cho pushed her back down. This was her time, Luna would get hers. She drew swirls and circles with her tongue all over the wetness of Luna's pussy, and finding her opening, shoved her tongue in, as far as it would go. She moved her tongue in and out, moving side to side inside the other girl, trying to find her g-spot. She felt Luna start to clench around her, and replaced her tongue with a finger, moving it as she had her tongue. She added another finger, and then another, until Luna cried out, clenching, as her body was wracked with an orgasm the likes of which she had never experienced. Cho moved her fingers in and out of Luna as she orgasmed again and again.

"Cho… Cho, oh god. Oh god. You have to stop… I can't take it anymore. It feels so good… please… I think I'm falling to pieces" Luna's cries made Cho remove her fingers and sit back, watching the beautiful girl come down from the pleasure she had caused. Luna was breathing heavily, and gasping. She finally opened her eyes, and locked them on Cho's gorgeous figure. She was dying to see what was under her robes.

"My turn" was all Luna said before flipping over on the bed, successfully pinning Cho underneath her naked, sweating body. Cho was so horny, so ready. She was trembling with the knowledge that her fantasy was coming true…

So, how was that? I'm sorry it's kinda short and cliff-hanger-ish, but, alas, it is like, midnight on, well, now I suppose it's Christmas, and since I have to get up at the crack of dawn to do family shit, and listen to my mom bitch at me (she's already pissed at me, fan-fucking-tastic), then I'd better go to bed. Wow, I really just let out all my issues to you people. But, whatever. I just wanted to get this up before the New Year, and after the 1st, I'll work on the next wonderful chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all!! I would just like to thank all of my reviewers once again. Without you, I would have the motivation to continue. I've just been _sooo _freaking busy since I got home, and then school started again, and then college classes started last week, so I've been swamped with homework. BUT I am back, and really in the mood to write, so….. Here it goes!!!

Chapter 5

_"My turn" was all Luna said before flipping over on the bed, successfully pinning Cho underneath her naked, sweating body. Cho was so horny, so ready. She was trembling with the knowledge that her fantasy was coming true…_

Cho was still fully clothed, and Luna had a big problem with that. She leaned over the quivering girl, and began to kiss her ferociously. Cho let out a moan, and Luna pushed harder on her mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Luna pulled back, shook her finger at Cho like she was a naughty child, and told her "now, Cho, it's my turn, remember?" Smiling, Luna began to kiss the raven-haired beauty's neck, leaving little marks that would stay for weeks, reminding Cho of how Luna felt.

Reaching the place where the buttons on Cho's shirt began, Luna looked up at Cho, grinned, and started to unbutton them agonizingly slow, taking her sweet time. After every button she undid, she would place a kiss on the newly exposed skin, causing Cho to shiver with anticipation.

Once the shirt was open all the way, Luna took a moment to take in the sight that was Cho Chang shirtless… It was beautiful. The girl was hot, to say the least. Her stomach was flat and sculpted, her breasts perky, but not too big, enclosed in a lacy black bra. Luna leaned over and began to kiss her way down the flat stomach, reaching up to unclasp the bra as she did so. When it was all the way off, and she had reached the top of Cho's skirt with her kisses, she abandoned that and turned all her attention to her tits. She took each of the hard nipples into her mouth in turn, triggering a loud moan from the gorgeous girl underneath her. She flicked her tongue around them, teasing. When she was satisfied that Cho was as wet as she was going to be, she moved her body down, making sure to be as close as she could be to the other girls body.

When she finally reached what she had been dreaming about for months, she smiled. This felt right; this was where she was supposed to be. Well, maybe not _here_ exactly, but here as in, with her. She felt her heart flutter, and she decided she was going to make Cho feel more amazing than she had ever felt. Luna pulled down Cho's skirt and could see a visible wet spot on her panties. She was aroused again now too, and wanted so bad to touch herself, but this was about Cho. Luna ran her fingers slowly up and down Cho's pussy, teasing her, causing her to moan, beg, scream. Finding her pleasure nub, she focused on that, rubbing and pulling through the fabric of Cho's panties. Cho was so impatient; she reached down and took off her underwear herself. Luna looked up at her and giggled, loving every minute of this. Cho returned her hands to where they had been before, clutching the bedspread above her head for support.

Before Cho even had a second to grab the sheets again, Luna's face was between her legs, licking up her juices, biting at her clit, pleasuring her like never before. Luna inserted her tongue in Cho's tight hole, pushing it in as far as it could go, making the dark-haired girl scream in pleasure. She pumped it in and out, faster and faster, and then stopped. Cho kicked her legs in protest, but Luna just held up a finger, asking for patience. Luna then took that finger she had held up, and shoved it inside Cho. Cho yelled, it felt so good. Luna inserted another finger, then another, pumping them as fast as she could. Meanwhile, she lowered her head again to Cho's pussy, and began to bite at and lick her clit with her mouth. Cho was writing in ecstasy, so close to letting go.

"Luna, I can't hold on much longer, OH MY GOD it feels so good!!! Don't stop, don't stop." So she didn't.

She kept doing what she was doing, and in no time, she felt Cho clench around her fingers. The other girl screamed out, moaned, curled her toes. It was the best orgasm she had ever had. They just kept coming, one after another, until she was begging Luna to stop. She was exhausted, worn out.

Luna pulled her fingers out of the other girl, and looked up. Cho's long black hair was all over the place, but Luna still thought she looked beautiful. Cho smiled, and began to pull back the covers to climb into bed. Luna frowned a little, and went to stand up and leave.

"Hey, where, do you think you're going?" Luna looked back at Cho, and smiled bigger than she ever had. Cho patted the empty space next to her in the bed, and Luna wasted no time in climbing in, cuddling up to the warm body. She put her back to Cho's chest, and the other girl put her arm around Luna, pulling her closer.

Luna was almost asleep when she felt a whisper in her ear. "Goodnight baby. This was so much fun, but I hope you know that I'm in. This wasn't just a one night stand for me. This is real. I'm all in, forever." She felt a kiss on her temple and the Cho settle back down to go to sleep.

Luna turned around, causing Cho to open her eyes and look at her. Cho thought _she's going to leave. Fuck__, why did I have to say all those things? I'm so dumb, why couldn't I just be satisfied with what I got?_

But, much to Cho's surprise, Luna didn't leave. She leaned over, and gently kissed Cho's mouth. She turned Cho's face so her ear was at her mouth, and whispered, "I'm in, too baby", and turned around, put Cho's arm back around her, and went to sleep. Both girls dreamed of things to come, with smiles on their faces.

SOOOOOOOO what did you think? It was kinda… I dunno. Drawn out, maybe? It for sure took forever to write, like a month, and I'm sorry. But I was fresh outta ideas, until yesterday, when my bestest friend gave me a really good one, and so when I have the time, I'm gonna get the next chapter out as well. It'll be more, actual plot, instead of just lots of sex. I mean, we all like it, but there IS more to life. giggle

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Have I ever told you how much I love love love reviews? Cuz I do. Really. And I think everyone who reads this chapter should review. OR I won't update for a really really really long time. Wow, I'm saying everything three times today… I should really really really stop that. LOL. Anyways, here's the fantastical idea that my bestest friend gave me. : ) enjoy!

Chapter 6

_But, much to Cho's surprise, Luna didn't leave. She leaned over, and gently kissed Cho's mouth. She turned Cho's face so her ear was at her mouth, and whispered, "I'm in, too baby", and turned around, put Cho's arm back around her, and went to sleep. Both girls dreamed of things to come, with smiles on their faces. _

Cho couldn't feel her arm, or her leg, for that matter. She sat up and brushed her jet black hair out of her equally as dark eyes. It took her a second to remember _why _she couldn't feel her arm _or _leg, and then she looked over and saw Luna, readjusting her position after Cho had sat up. The slight blonde was curling up in a ball, clinging to Cho's forearm which was leaning on the bed beside her. Cho smiled. _I can't believe she's really still here. This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, I think…_

A noise startled her. Finally, she realized it was her stomach, reminding her she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She sighed, took a moment, well actually a few moments, to stare at the beautiful girl who was now hers, and reluctantly got out of the warm bed.

Slowly she got dressed in jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, having just remembered it was Saturday. She stretched, yawned, and glanced at herself in the huge mirror hanging on the back of her dormitory door. She looked like crap. Her hair was all over the place and her makeup was still on from yesterday, smeared around her eyes. Despite all that, she smiled. It proved that last night had really happened. Well, that and the beautiful blonde currently sleeping in her bed. After brushing her hair and washing her face in her private bathroom, she opened her door a crack.

It was at that moment that the best idea ever struck her. Leaving Luna alone in her room after all that had happened would be cruel. She was so hungry, though, and really wanted breakfast. She ran to her desk and took out a muggle pen (so much neater than quill and ink) and muggle post-it notes. She had had Hermione pick them up for her last holiday, and they were a life saver. She never forgot anything when she put a neon colored post-it on it.

_This is perfect, _she thought. _I'm just going to leave her a trail to follow… straight to the most romantic lunch ever. (She knew Luna too well to expect her up before noon). _

Cho got to work laying her trail, using almost a whole pack of post-its. She didn't even stop to eat, which was why she had gotten up in the first place. It took her almost 2 hours, but it was worth it. When she had finished, she retraced her steps, making sure Luna would be able to find her way to Cho once she had found them all. She then went to find Dobby in the kitchens to arrange the food.

The sun shining in Luna's eyes woke her up, rudely, she thought. Sitting up, she looked around, not knowing where she was. Then, it hit her. She was in Cho's dorm. In her bed. Naked. _Oh my god… That really happened? It all seemed too good to be true. _But, there she was, snuggled up in the navy comforter, the sunlight now pleasantly shining on her back, warming it. One thing was missing, though; Cho was nowhere to be found. She wasn't asleep next to Luna, as they had been last she remembered. That worried her, until, much to her amusement, she felt the weight of something stuck to her forehead. Reaching up to pull it off, she discovered it was a post-it note. Her father loved these, so obviously she did too.

It read: Morning baby. I love you. You look beautiful when you're asleep. Hope you're hungry, because I've left you a trail of notes that lead straight to a picnic lunch, and me, of course. Look for the next one in the first place you see your face every morning. See you there! 3

Luna just couldn't stop smiling. Cho was creative, that was for sure. She got up and found that Cho had laid out some of her clothes for her to wear. Even though she was anxious to get to her girl, she felt the need to shower. After that, she got dressed in the tight jeans and baby tee that Cho had left out. Shivering, she looked around till she found one of Cho's old sweatshirts, and pulled it on. She breathed deeply, as the garment smelled of her.

She finally made it to the mirror, obviously where the next clue was. And, there it was stuck, on the edge of the mirror. Luna pulled it off and read it. Hey beautiful. I know this must've taken you a while to find, with that shower you took and all, so I'm giving you two options: One, you can go to the place where we last talked before we went to my room, and get to lunch in about an hour, or, you can go to the tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw, and get to lunch in about 20 minutes. Whichever you choose, I'll be waiting!

As Luna contemplated which clue to follow, her stomach growled, making her jump in the quiet room. _The second clue it is_ she thought, almost plowing over a few harried looking first-years in her exit.

Reaching the tapestry, she was happy to find the note was visible, as hunger was starting to get to her. She read it out loud to herself: Baby! I see you've found this note, which also means you must be very hungry. Well, you're in for a huge treat once you find me… Now go to the place where you usually fill your stomach. This one's gonna be a little tougher, but it's worth it, I promise. 3

Luna was truly enjoying this. Even though she was by now starving, she entered the Great Hall with energy, anxious to get to her beauty. There were the first few students eating lunch in the hall, and they all stared at her, wondering why in the hell she seemed to be looking for something other than food in the Great Hall.

Finally, she found it. _God, she's good_ Luna thought. It had been stuck under the edge of the table where Cho usually sat, right across from Luna. _So she could watch me_ Luna now realized. She smiled, and read the note. Sweetheart, hello! You're so close. This is the last note; all you have to do now is find me: ) I'll be waiting for you by the lake, but where exactly you'll need to figure out. It's sunny, yet secluded, and definitely romantic. Hurry, now!

Luna practically ran out of the Great Hall, straight out the front doors to the lake. She knew of the spot Cho was talking about. She often went there to think, write, or just _be. _It was the perfect place for a romantic picnic.

Passing through the last line of trees to the clearing, Luna couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful picnic she had ever seen. There was a huge soft looking blanket, covered in Luna's favorite foods: Scones, in every flavor imaginable, mince meat pie, potatoes, and of course, chocolate lava cake (no, they didn't really have this at Hogwarts, but it's purely orgasmic, so I couldn't help myself).

"Hey baby," Luna said as she walked up to the beautiful girl lying on the blanket, reading a novel.

"Hey, Luna! You look great hon. Here, come on down here." Cho patted the space on the blanket next to her, and Luna sat down. Cho adjusted herself so her head was resting on Luna's lap, and the blonde began to run her fingers through the shiny black hair.

"So, that was cute. All the notes, I mean." Luna started.

"Yeah, I thought so. I just didn't want you to wake up alone, and worry about where I was." Cho smiled, happy at how her plan had turned out.

"But god, I'm starving now. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday," Luna explained, reaching for a scone. Cho followed suit, sitting up so she could reach better.

After they ate their fill, they laid back down side by side, Luna resting her head almost in the crook of Cho's neck. They just laid like this for what seemed like forever. As the sun began to set, candles magically lit, casting a somewhat eerie glow over the clearing.

Breaking the silence, Luna brought up the subject they both had been secretly dreading since the night before. "Hey, I was just wondering… What are we going to tell people about us?"

Luna looked at Cho expectantly, hoping so much for the answer she wanted. "What do you mean what are we going to tell people?"

Luna's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no. She's not comfortable with it. She wants to keep it hidden. What does that mean about how she feels?_

"I mean, what else would we tell them except the truth? I like you, a LOT, and I want people to know. Don't you?" Cho looked over at the blonde, who was crinkling her nose, still debating the meaning of her previous statement.

Finally, it dawned on her what Cho was really saying, and she smiled. "Of course I want people to know! I was worried that you wouldn't… I want everyone to know I'm with the most beautiful," Luna kissed Cho's neck, making her shiver, "sexy," she kissed further down the side of her neck this time, "amazing," she reached Cho's shoulder, and began to darken the marks from the previous night, "girl in the whole world."

They spent the rest of the night just like that, talking and laughing, not at all expecting the problems that were soon to come and shatter all that they held so close to their hearts…

Wow. I think that took me the longest to write out of any chapter so far. And it's not even that long. It might have something to do with the fact that I was watching pretty woman whilst I was writing. (You've got 88 inches of therapy wrapped around you for the bargain price of $3,000!!! smiles) … yeah. So I hope you all review, or huge gasp I won't write another chapter, and you'll just hafta live with that awful cliffhanger… and that would be sad. SO REVIEW!!! Please?


End file.
